For The Rest of Their Lives
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Monica and Chandler have moved, so now the apartment across the way is empty. Rachel has given up Paris. This is another post finale fic about Rachel and her new life and her new beginning with Ross.
1. Chapter 1

There have been an onslaught of finale fics of this kind…so my apologies , here is my version….these characters are mine today. I own ten seasons…but darn I didn't create them…BKC did.

She leaned over in the large bed. Her arms stretched as she looked around. It was strange, yet it was familiar. Her skinny legs were tangled in the striped sheets and the orange comforter. Her eyes weren't open yet as the sun streamed in the windows of the apartment. It warmed her naked body.Her honey brown hair covered her face. Suddenly the silence was broken.

She could hear the groan and then the snoring. How could one person be so damn loud? Now came the sinuses. Yes, it was annoying but it was all him. It had been seven years since she laid in that bed. Even though , he was asleep , he had a smile on his face. She wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his muscular arms. Her hair laid on his chest. It all felt so right.

From the other room, there should have been another noise. But just for now, they needed to be alone. Seven years was a long time, they needed to be them again. Later on today, they would rent a car and drive up to pick up their little girl. Their daughter, now they could possibly be a family. For the first time, things were finally coming together. Ten years ago, she left another man at the altar because she didn't love him. Soaked and in a bridal gown, she entered this man next to her 's life. Between them they had shared passion, heartache, lovers, and a baby.

She threw one of his tee shirts over her. It smelled of him and that was wonderful. It was a mixture of cologne and sex. She quietly got out of bed and walked into the living room. She walked over to the window and pulled the drape. There it was the empty apartment. No drapes up , just a window now. She could see the purple wall . A tear came to her eye.

When she was younger, she used to look into this window. They all used to . They would watch the activities of a large naked man and then laugh. The first time she walked into this apartment, she used the bathroom. She would embrace this apartment, as the home of a friend, and then she would live here. Things still didn't seem right, she was living with a man who she was pregnant by, but there was no feelings any more. Or was there? Enough of the past, there was a whole new future for Rachel Karen Green to embrace.

As she contemplated this future, she felt a pair of arms around her.

"Good morning, sweetie." The male voice said. "I rolled over and saw you were gone." He stared to nuzzle her neck. "Mmm , I missed you."

"Isn't it a little early for this , Professor?" she smiled.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked. "No." she said simply. "Things just feel different today. I mean I feel like things are never going to be the same . "

"I see you already looked across the street. " he said. "It's going to take a while to get used to . I mean they've been there since I moved in here."

"So much of our history is across that street. That's where we first got together after we saw the video. Where we made love , and where we broke up. We spent holidays together and ….."

"I know, we've got to move on. Now, I am hungry , so I think we should get some breakfast. " Ross moved toward the kitchen. "And since I am the only one who can cook . I guess that should be me."Ross stumbled toward the kitchen and opened the cabinet. Within an hour, there was the aroma of coffee brewing and smell of bacon and eggs filling the apartment. Nibbling on a piece of toast, Rachel leaned over the counter. She couldn't help but feel contented.

"Yeah Mom, we're on our way." Rachel said into her cell phone in front of the rental place. Rachel started to put the key in the ignition and start the car.

"Move over." Ross said. "One day we are together and you are already bossing me around." Rachel said.

Ross grabbed the keys from Rachel. "No I want us to get there in one piece. Besides, you are not the best driver. I am a much better driver.."

"Ross don't we want to get there before Emma' s bat mitzvah?" Rachel said sarcastically. She even had a tendency to laugh at that joke the way that Chandler would have. Ross just looked at her as he pulled the car away from the curve. The car was silent because for the first time in forty eight hours, they had nothing to say to each other. Both were unsure what was to happen next.


	2. Things Can Change Fast

As the car speeded down the highway, Rachel stared out the window with her sunglasses. Each mile marker and billboard whizzed by as they traveled down the freeway. Out the back window were the familiar landmarks of Manhattan.

"So you've finally learned how to drive like a normal person." She said as she noticed the speedometer at 60. "I can drive safe and I can drive fast." He replied. "So.'

"So."she sighed. "Well we are going to get Emma. Then what?" he asked with curiosity

Now Rachel hadn't thought that far ahead. Her clothes and her belongings as well as Emma's were on their way to Paris. She didn't plan on this happening. Now she was unemployed and homeless.

"Well I was thinking about that. Do you think Joey would let me move back in with him?" Rachel was very careful about the way she phrased that.

"I don't see any problem with that. I guess I just thought that maybe you would be moving in with me , that's all. "he said a little bit disappointed. "I mean you lived with me before the baby."

"And look what a disaster that was. You didn't give me messages. You spied on me and you became that jealous idiot again." Rachel stated. "I don't think it would be such a good idea."

"You stood in my living room two days ago and said this is it. We are through being stupid and now what are you doing? Changing your mind? What now you're going to decide that you made the wrong decision by staying here." Ross ranted.

"I never said that. I just think we have only been back together a total of forty eight hours and I think we are just running on emotions right now . We need a little time and distance. Everything happened so fast." Rachel yelled back.

"You are sorry you gave up Paris. Well maybe it isn't too late. We can always drive back and get your things. " Ross was now so upset he made a u turn on the road and Rachel took a hold of the wheel. She could tell he wanted her to move in with him, but she wasn't sure if she was ready yet.

"This is a big step. When was the last time a girl lived with you? " she asked him matter of factly.

"When you say 'lived with" what do you mean? "

"I mean you had a girl that lived with you and didn't have her own room . She slept with you." Asked Rachel curiously.

Ross knew the answer to that. It was Carol.

Ross knew what would clear the air once and for all. It had hung over them for over seven years. It was the mistakes of a night. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "It has been a while , ten years, but there is something I need to say before we go any further. I am sorry." He whispered.

"Sorry?" Rachel was puzzled.

"Yes, I know it seemed like I have apologized . But I don't think you have ever forgiven me for cheating on you. You are the only woman I have ever really loved." Ross turned away shyly as he drove down the road.

"What? That has to be out and out lie. You were married for Pete's sake and dated many girls through the years." Yelled Rachel.

"I may have been with other women, but none of them could hold a candle to you. There was a reason that we kept coming back to each other. I mean here we are." Ross defended himself.

"Okay one thing, you have to promise me one thing," Rachel said sincerely.

"And what is that?" Ross said as she turned to her.

"You have to promise me that you will never say 'we were on a break again. I could have murdered you when you made that comment the night we got back together." Rachel said as she looked him in the

eye.

"I was trying to bring a little levity to the situation. Everyone forgets I am a funny guy too." He smiled.

"Honey, you will never be Chandler." Rachel admitted. "Okay, I think we are ready to start from this point.

Ross pulled into the driveway of the Green house. He thought of all the times he would walk past or drive past as a teenager. Sandra stood on the front porch as Emma played with a doll.

"Hi there." Sandra said brightly. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about this turn of events. She only wanted the best for her daughter.

But Rachel was giving up a once in a lifetime job. She and Leonard had been proud of how much Rachel had grown up. She was now an independent woman with a baby.

"Ross, it is nice to see you again. " Sandra came over and gave him a hug. Ross hugged as well. Sandra needed to talk to her daughter. "Why don't you gather up all of Emma's stuff. I need to speak to Rachel ." Sandra looked over at her daughter as she signaled to her that she really needed to talk to her. Sandra led Rachel into the house , as she shut the door.

"Rachel have you lost your mind?" Sandra asked. "You have worked so hard and come so far to give this up."

"I knew you were going to be like this . Listen Mom this is what I want . I don't want to leave New York, My whole life is here. My family , my friends , and …" Rachel started.

"And he cheated on you. He's been married before. " Sandra continued.

"Mom, remember when I left Barry at the altar? I didn't love him. Mom, I love Ross. He has been a friend, a lover, and been there for me from the very beginning. He has always supported me and Emma deserves to have a family." Rachel said sincerely.

"So you are going to move back to Joey's then?" asked Sandra nervously.

"I think for now, I will. I mean, I want to take things slowly. I mean date and then spend time together. " Rachel said. "If this is meant to be , it's worth taking our time."

Sandra put her hand around her daughter's shoulder. "Rachel, you have grown up so much. The most important thing is that you are happy. If Ross makes you happy, then you have made the right decision." She smiled.

As Rachel walked out the door. She said to herself, "I hope I have made the right decision." Her eyes moved over to see Ross holding his daughter. Tears came to her eyes as she thought about how much of a mistake she almost made. Keeping this loving man from yet another child, would have been tragic. It was the most beautiful sight .

"Are we ready?" Ross asked as he picked up Emma. "Yeah, Mom thanks a lot for keeping her an extra night. I'll call you , okay." Rachel said as she got in the car. Ross strapped Emma in the car seat as they got ready to go back to Manhattan.

"Bye Mom." Rachel waved.

Ross gave a contented sigh, "Come on Emma let's go home."


	3. Preparing for the Date

When the shipping company brought back all her things, she took a look around her old room and smiled. Emma now had two homes, one here and one across the street. She took one of her sweaters and started to hang it up. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It was Ross.

"Hey you." He said in that old familiar way. He came over to her and started to kiss her. Rachel was backed onto her bed by the sheer force of the kiss.

"Easy there Geller, do you want Joey in to come in here and find us in bed." Rachel gently reminded him. Yes they were back together, but both had agreed that for the time being , she would be living with Joey. This made Joey ectastic. He loved having Emma and Rachel with him. There was only one change, Rachel had a boyfriend and he would be coming over quite frequently.

"I didn't see Joey here. Maybe he's out getting some of what I came over here for?" Ross said coyly.

"He took Emma out to see Phoebe, but they could return any minute." Rachel said as she looked at the door. Ross took his hands off Rachel and then sat on the bed. "So how are you settling in? " he asked.

"Well I am unpacking and then I have to go back to Ralph Lauren and beg for my job back. Got any more dinosaur artifacts I can use to bribe Zellner?" she laughed.

"Maybe I can scrounge up something. The real reason I came over here , was to ask you something." Ross said nervously.

Rachel turned around and smiled. "And what's that?

Ross started to have the nervousness come back again. He never really liked to have ask out women. His palms started to sweat and he wiped his forehead with a handkerchief. "Well uhm uhm Rachel. I uhh kind of wanted to ask you out." He said.

Rachel squealed. "Oh this is so sweet. You are a nervous wreck . I think it is adorable Ross. Of course, I will go out with you and then

maybe we could go back to your place." Rachel smiled and then wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, it's just that we haven't been out on a date in six years . I want this to be our new beginning. I want it to be perfect." Whispered Ross.

"Well I think I am going to like this. Being wined and dined all over again. " Rachel smiled. "Of course, I usually don't sleep with someone on the first date. I guess I could make an exception."

"I'll pick you up at seven." He said surely. With a quick kiss, he left to prepare for this perfect date.

Rachel felt like she was back in high school and she prepared for her date. Each dress had to be examined and critiqued. She hopped in the shower and then shaved. Painting her toenails, she sat and watched her soaps. Joey came in with Emma , unexpectedly.

"Well , someone's got a big date tonight." Joey smiled. "And it looks like somone's gonna get some too." Emma ran over to her mother and grabbed the nail polish. "Pretty mommy. Me be pretty too." Rachel grabbed it from her small hands. "Your daddy would kill me for this, but Mommy will paint your nails " Rachel said. Emma joyfully clapped her hands together and sat down. "Unka Joey too." Joey got up quickly and said ."No not Uncle Joey" Rachel made Emma lay her hands on the table and with her feet still up, she painted her nails a light shade of pink.

"Now blow on your nails Emma." Rachel said as she walked toward the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her head. She finally had picked out a black off the shoulder dress . Everything had to be perfect for tonight. She had just bought a new pair of black stilettos and black silk hose. With the precision of an artist, she painted on her lips and eyes . Looking in the mirror, she smiled. Emma came beside her mother and looked at her own reflection.

"You are beautiful." Emma said as she pronounced each syllable. Rachel could tell that she was increasing her vocabulary every day. Definitely taking after her father, this caused Rachel to laugh.

"Well Mommy has a very special date tonight. She is going out with Daddy." Rachel tried to explain to Emma.

Joey sat down and started to eat a meatball sandwich. The chick came over and sat by him. "Well hello there, no you are not going to get this sandwich." He said. The chick put down his little head and walked away. "You gotta learn." Joey said. At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Ross opened the door.

"Is Rachel ready?" he asked.

"Not quite. So what do you have planned for tonight? " Joey asked with a mouthful of food.

"Well I was going to take her for cocktails. Then for dinner, a carriage ride, and then wherever the night takes us." Ross said as inconspicuously as possible.

"You're gonna have sex with her aren't you?" giggled Joey.

"JOEY!" scorned Ross. "I hope." He said softly. At that moment, Emma ran out of Rachel's room. "Daddy!" she squealed as she jumped into her father's arms.

"How's my little Emma? Is she having fun with Uncle Joey? " Ross asked.

She nodded her little head. "Mommy beautiful." She said. Ross was excited that Emma learned a new word. "Very good, Emma. You'll be going to science camp in no time." Ross hugged his daughter. He turned his head and there she was.

She had her hair put up in a comb with tendrils The dress hung on her small frame and from her ears dangled two teardrop earrings. Her blue eyes sparkled .

He could only stand there speechless for a moment. "Rach."

She batted her eyelashes. "Hey you.' She cooed.

Ross slowly walked over and presented her with a bouquet of lilies and then kissed her. "You look absolutely gorgeous."he said as he backed off to stare at her beauty.

She eyed her date as well. He was wearing a dark blue blazer with a blue silk tie and black slacks. His hair was moussed a lit bit more than usual. He offered her his arm. "Shall we go?" Ross asked.

Rachel walked over to Emma who was now on the floor . "Mommy will probably be home very late, so I want you to be a good girl for Uncle Joey tonight. If you are, maybe we'll do something fun tomorrow like go to the zoo." Emma excitedly jumped up and ran to kiss her mother. "Hey Baby Girl, do I get one too?" asked Ross. Emma ran over and gave her father a big kiss.

"Thanks for doing this Joey." Said Rachel with another kiss on his cheek. "Don't wait up." As the door closed , Joey couldn't help but smile . After all, his best friends were back together again.


	4. The Perfect Date

At a small, darkly lighted table, Ross and Rachel sat entranced with each other. His large hand was entwined with hers. On the top of the table were two wine glasses, under the table a stockinged toe gently caressed a man's trousers.

At that moment, the orchestra struck up a familiar tune

Someday when the world is cold… And I'm feeling low

I will feel a glow just thinking of you

And the way you look tonight.

The female singer stood in front of the orchestra as the horns swelled . Ross got up from his chair and held his hand out to Rachel.

He led her to the dance floor and swung her around to land her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes as they swayed back and forth.

"Can you remember the last time we danced together?" he whispered into her hair.

"I think it was your parents anniversary party." She giggled. "Remember we were the happy couple that night."

"Yeah, I never thought I would be back here with you again." He said softly.

"It feels nice." They continued to dance until the singer reached the end of the song

And the way you look tonight.

The drummer rumbled the cymbals on the drum.

Ross grabbed her hand. "Come on, I 've got something special planned. Clinking her heels across the pavement. They crossed the busy Manhattan street. Rachel's hair blew in the breeze as Ross pulled her through Manhattan.

"I feel like a wishbone." Laughed Rachel. "Geller, what do you have up your sleeve?"

"You'll see." He said mysteriously.

In front of them was a carriage pulled by pair of horses. It was the classic end to a New York date.

"Oh Ross, that is so corny."laughed Rachel.

"I know, but I wanted this to be the perfect date. Besides, I know that deep down you are the sappy romantic type. And this is so much more memorable than our first date. You know the night ending with a carriage ride in Central Park.

Rachel smiled and put her hands around him . "Well you do know the night is going to end up the same either way. Ross smiled and said:Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

The carriage driver helped Rachel into the carriage. The night was still a little chilly so when Ross got in, he gave Rachel his jacket to put around her shoulders. He also pulled a rose out and in his best French accent. "Por vouz , mon ami." He said. "I wanted to say that , so you would feel like you were in Paris." Rachel got a tear in her eye. "I don't need Paris, everything I want is right here." They began to kiss as the carriage pulled away from the curb.

All the lights were off , Ross came in his apartment first. Rachel stumbled over a step. "Ross, turn on a light. You can afford to." Ross had other plans , he kept Rachel in the hall and he opened the door so he could light some candles. He turned on some soft music and then poured two glasses of wine.

"Enter, beautiful lady." He said. Rachel came in as the candle light framed her golden hair. It always made her seem like she had a halo. She was and would always be his angel. His "Rach." Ross handed the glass of wine to her as she sat on the leather couch. He sat down next to her.

"To what's to come." He said as they clinked their glasses. She took a sip and then put down the glass. She then slid over and then pressed her lips against his. He then began to caress her bare arms and then slowly laid her down on the couch. Positioning himself over her, he brushed her hair away from her face.

"Not here," she whispered. "Our room." He smiled when he realized that was the first time that Rachel called his bedroom, "our room." Ross put his arms around her and carried her into his bedroom. On the bedspread and the floor were rose petals.

"Oh my God, could this be any more perfect?' Rachel said.

Ross laid her on the silk sheets that replaced the striped sheets that were originally on the bed. He lifted her hair and began to kiss her on the neck. She cooed with every movement. Ross slid the straps of her dress down with every move of his lips. His mouth caressed her breasts and then with choreographed movements, he began to undress himself as he continued to kiss her tanned body.

"Now that's what I am talking about." Rachel said as she saw his taunt body and his muscular arms. " Now I want you to tell me exactly what you want to do to me. Talk dirty to me , Dr. Geller." Rachel purred from the bed.

Ross remembered a long time ago when he was on a date and the girl wanted him to talk dirty. Joey was the one who had to teach him, but he thought now he could handle it himself.

"I am going to take my lips and put them all over your body. I want to run my tongue all over every inch of your body. Then I want to run my fingers all through that golden hair and take off all my clothes and lay in it." He said confidently.

"Ooh sounds good." She said. She wrapped her legs around him as he began to actually pleasure her. With him inside her, he rammed her against the headboard as she told him how good he was.

"Well that makes, 303 times. " he smiled. "Do you want to go home now?" Ross asked. Rachel sighed and then just laid her head on the pillow. "No I think I'll just stay here tonight." Ross moved and then Rachel laid her head on his chest. She'd go home tomorrow.


	5. A Family Day at the Zoo

Hurray I finally have found a story that I have a good pace and am glad that you are enjoying it. I have had an idea for a while of how to do this…so please if you are enjoying the story keep reviewing…

Rachel and Ross were eating breakfast on the apothecary table. It had been a nice peaceful night. Ross had gotten up and made eggs and toast.

"It looks like it is going to be a beautiful day." Rachel said. "Let's make this a family day for Emma. We have spending all this time together, we should spend some time with our daughter. Let her know that she has both a mommy and a daddy." Ross agreed.

Joey was sitting at the counter with Emma. They were both enjoying a bowl of cereal. Rachel came in the door excitedly. "Emma, how would you like to go to the zoo with me and Daddy?" Emma jumped up and leaped into her mother's arms. "Can Uncle Joey come too?" she asked innocently. "No, Uncle Joey has company coming over later. " he answered. "Sheila." He whispered to Rachel. "She's hot." He smiled.

Rachel took Emma into the bedroom. She brushed her blonde hair and then put a pink shorts set on her. Rachel then took a quick shower and dressed herself as well. Ross arrived and then the three of them took off.

"Zoo, zoo.' Chanted Emma. The sign read Bronx Zoo. As they went through the gate, Rachel pushed the stroller and Ross had Emma on his shoulders. She was now almost two in a few weeks, so she was getting to be a big girl now.

"Where do you want to go first?" asked Ross. "Emma do you want to see the bears or the monkeys?" Emma pointed to the cages where the monkeys were. As they walked over, the monkeys began to climb their little trees. There were all sorts of monkeys, but one kind looked vaintly familiar.

"Ross look,." Said Rachel as she pointed out a capuchin monkey. "He looks like Marcel."

"He does, doesn't he?" Emma pointed at the monkey. "Funny monkey." she laughed.

"Emma did you know that Daddy had a pet monkey? His name was Marcel and he lived with me for a whole year." Rachel smiled as the thoughts of the past began to envelope her. How could she deny everything that was part of their history?

Joey had been on the phone most of the morning. Ever since Estelle died, he had been trying to find a new agent. He found one , the only problem was that she was in California.

"So Bobbie , have you found anything for me yet?" he asked eagerly. His part on Days of our Lives had been cut drastically. It almost was starting to look like Drake was going to get written out of the show.

"Still looking Joey. You know it would be so much easier if you just moved to LA." Said Bobbie as she sat at her desk with her phone connected to a head set.

"I can't do that. I still have a life in New York." Bellowed Joey. " I will move someday." Joey couldn't face the fact that life was indeed changing. Monica and Chandler had moved to Westchester and had two newborns to care for. Phoebe was married. Ross and Rachel had recently gotten back together. Joey was now the only one who didn't have someone. He still had them as friends, but the difference was at the coffee shop Phoebe would hold hands with Mike and Rachel would sit on Ross' lap.

As the newly reunited family sat and ate their lunch, Emma could not stop holding her new toy. It was a stuffed monkey that she called "Marcel." She called it that because she was told her daddy used to have a pet monkey himself when he was younger.

"You like Marcel?" Ross asked. Emma held him and nodded her little head.

"Better than Hugsy?" Rachel asked. Again Emma nodded her head. "That is going to make Joey so happy . He can have his toy back." She laughed at Joey's childlike nature. All the guys had a tendency to act like little boys at times. Joey with Hugsy, Chandler with his jokes , and Ross playing with his dinosaurs.

"Come on Emma, let's go look at the giraffes." Ross said when they finished their lunch. Rachel and Ross strolled along like two young lovers holding hands as Emma walked beside them.

"Daddy love Mommy?" she said innocently. Ross smiled and then kissed Rachel on the cheek. "Yes, Daddy loves Mommy very much." He said. Rachel couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah Gina, that's what she said. I need to be in California. I don't know , I am seriously considering it. My part on the show is being written out I was told last week. " Joey was on the phone to his sister who lived in Los Angeles. "I just hate change. That's the problem everything is changing here so fast." He said defensively.

"Joey , you are the one who needs a change. You don't have a girlfriend or kids. This is the perfect place for you. You are going to be big , I just know it. You've been working on this acting for about ten years, and I just have feeling you come to Hollywood, it is going to happen for you." Gina Tribbiani said.

"Well, I'll see what Bobbie, my agent can line up. She is a shark I tell you and not a real one." Joey said confidently. "If she can get me a real good part, then I'll seriously consider it."

Rachel was standing at the door . Ross took Emma to his apartment so she could get changed. Rachel just wanted to grab a few things. She had a sad look when she heard the conversation. "

"Joey, is it true? Are you thinking of moving to Hollywood?"

Joey turned around with a look of surprise. He wasn't ready to tell his friends yet.


	6. Just a Trip to Westchester

The envelopes sat on the counter. The one envelope said Mr. Joey Tribbiani and the other said Rachel Green and Ross Geller. Monica was finally ready to show off her new home after working at it for nearly a month. Joey hated keeping the secret and Rachel made a promise to him that she would not tell anyone about his firing and possible move to California. Rachel started to think what that move would mean to her. She could afford to take over his apartment, because after Mr. Zelllner said no , Prada found out she turned down LV's Paris offer. When offered it, she jumped at the chance. It was summer time, and Emma's father could watch her during summer vacation between his summer classes.

"The house is clean, the babies are clean, the food is made and there is ice for the drinks." Monica said confidently. She was wearing a lovely blue dress for her housewarming party.

"Honey, you've done a great job." Smiled Chandler as he held Erica in his arms. "Everyone is going to love our house." At that moment the doorbell rang. "There's our first guest." Sang Monica. She wanted everything to be perfect, no one had been allowed to visit until the house was one percent showplace. It was typical Monica.

"Hello and happy housewarming." Squealed Phoebe as Mike and Joey entered the house. Phoebe opened her purse and brought out a few things. "I bring you salt, so your house will be filled with spice, bread so you will never go hungry, and a candle for the bathroom." Monica accepted the gifts then gave her friend a hug.

"Joey, I thought you were coming with Ross and Rachel." Said Monica when Joey hugged her. "I thought I would let the lovebirds have some time to themselves." He said. "Now where is the food? I 've missed your cooking and I haven't ate in an hour."

Monica shook her head and laughed and then took Joey by the hand. "I will show you where it is, but you are going to have to eat in a special section that I have where you will not make a mess. I spent the whole day cleaning and I will not have you messing everything up." After he got his food, Joey sat down on the couch where Monica had actually roped off a section for Joey so he wouldn't mess up her new house. Phoebe looked at her like she was out of her mind. "Probably the stress of the babies." She whispered to Mike as they sat next to Joey.

While the door was still open, Ross, Rachel and Emma came through the door. Monica led Emma to a little area that she could play in and would be away from the grown ups.

"See Emma gets her own party too. And when she gets tired, she has a bed in the nursery where she can lay down." Rachel was impressed.

"Monica I thought you would be a nervous wreck, but you are so orgainized and the house looks incredible." Rachel said with awe. "Well she is Monica after all. " laughed Ross as he gave his sister a big hug.

"How is life in the suburbs?" he asked.

"Well it has taken some adjusting to the peace and quiet, but it's great." Said Monica.

"Well Monica, you owe me twenty bucks , they're still together." Said Chandler as he entered the room. Ross looked at his sister strangely. "You guys were betting on how long we would be together?"

"It is you guys, and I thought by now someone would have said the wrong thing or something." Monica stuttered.

"Monica , I am ashamed of you. This is not just a fling. This is the real thing. Rachel and I are in love and the only reason she is still at Joey's is because we don't want to make any mistakes and rush this." Ross yelled.

"Plus you know how your sister loves to compete for anything." Added Chandler.

"I'm sorry. I am happy for you guys. I have always wanted you to find the same kind of happiness that me and Chandler have. And it looks like you have." Monica smiled.

"Remember it was all due to me." Said Phoebe as she eavesdropped on the conversation. "I took him to the airport to stop her."

Monica hated this . It was her house and once again she was forced to the background like when she was a kid. "Anyway, I want to give everyone a tour of the house." She said.

Everyone noticed the white couch and the recliner were the same that were in the apartment. On the mantel was a series of photos. The most notable one was a huge picture of the group sitting on the couch at Central Perk. Little pictures littered the mantel of Monica's niece and nephew, her friends, and family.

Everything was going along so well, Monica was finally a success and this made her happy. She had everything she wanted, and she was so happy her best friend's life was going well too. Suddenly Rachel's cell rang. After she hung up, her face was glazed over. At first , she couldn't even say it.

"That was the hospital. Daddy had another heart attack." Her weak voice said it. "He's dead." Ross immediately came over and let her cry on his shoulder. He knew that she was going to have to lean on him the next few days. He had to be the strong one.


	7. Sympathy

Hey for this being my first story since returning, I am happy with all of you wonderful people reviewing. I apologize for killing off Leonard , but it just seemed like something that might have happened.

The lights were off in Joey and Rachel's apartment. Rachel, Joey and Ross quietly entered after the funeral. Rachel started toward her room.

"Are you sure you want to be alone?" Ross said. "Yes, I just want to be by myself." She sobbed. He started to walk away and she touched his shoulder. "It isn't that I don't want you, it's just I need to be alone right now. I am going to need you, so please don't be mad."

"I'm going to go home and call Mom about Emma. If you do want me just call or just come over , okay?" he said as he kissed her on the top of her head. "I love you." He stared at her and then he closed the door.

"Joey, I wanted to thank you too.' She said as she hugged her friend. "And I know we haven't talked about it yet. But I want to know why you think you should move." Rachel said softly.

"Everything is changing. We were a group of friends who hung out together and did stuff. Chandler and me lived together and had fun. Then him and Monica started being together and he moved out and got married. Then you and Ross had Emma and I had feelings for you , but we stayed friends, then Phoebe found Mike , Monica and Chandler had twins and moved away and now you and Ross are back together. Do you realize I am all alone? I am 34 years old and have no one." He sobbed. "My career is all I have."

"Joey you told me the day I had Emma, I would never be alone. You will never be alone , my funny friend." She said tearfully.

"Rachel, I have made a decision. I am going to California. I might actually find what I am looking for out there. I need a new start." He said.

"Joey, I want you to have all your dreams come true. Because no one deserves it more than you. I want you to be happy sweetheart." She smiled and hugged him.

"Rach, I am sorry about this. I realize you are going to need to have some time to find somewhere to live, so I am willing to let you take over the lease." Offered Joey. Rachel started to think. Maybe it was time . Was she ready to make this step? She went out onto the front stoop to ponder her decision. Ross looked out his window and knew something was troubling her. He ran downstairs to see her in tears .

"I know it is going to take some time to get over him." Ross said. His appearance shocked Rachel who was not expecting him.

"Oh Ross, you startled me." She exclaimed. "You don't have to be ashamed of your feelings."

"It's just that Daddy never really showed his feelings." Cried Rachel.

"That's funny he never had any problem showing them to me. He hated me."

"He didn't hate you. He was threatened by you. You were going to take away his little girl. Jill and Amy never had relationships that lasted that long. I was his favorite . I made a life for myself and showed him I could be independent. He was mad when you hurt me and he didn't want to see me hurt again when I got pregnant. " Rachel sighed. She couldn't tell Ross about Joey yet.

"Rach, don't let the way that your father felt about me , make you feel bad. Your father was very proud of you. You have to believe that and let that be the memory of him . You did something that your sisters couldn't do, you became an independent person." Ross tried to comfort her.

"I'm gonna miss him." She sniffed. "He was my daddy."

"You don't have to be alone anymore. Now you've got me, remember."

"I don't think I want to be by myself anymore. " Rachel was beginning to feel better. The only problem was she still had Joey on her mind. She didn't want him to move, but she knew that he shouldn't put his dreams on hold.

"Why don't we go back to my place?" Ross said as he put his arm around her starting to kiss her again.

"I don't feel like that tonight. Let's just lay in bed and you can hold me. I just need to know that someone will take care of me and love me like he did." They slowly walked over to the apartment and looked at Emma fast asleep. Closing the bedroom door, Rachel took off her funeral dress and put on a pair of Ross' sweats and a shirt. They just laid together in the darkness.

"Ross?" she asked sure that she could depend on him to keep Joey's secret.

"Yeah Rach."

"Joey got an offer for another show." She admitted.

"That's great. I knew good things were going to happen for him."

"His agent wants him to move to California."

"I agree, I think if he wants to be in movies and television. That's where he needs to be."

"He doesn't want anyone to know but Days of our Lives fired him last week."

"Stays right in this bedroom."

"I told him to go." Rachel said softly. "Ross, I think it's time I moved out of Joey's and back here. I am over here all the time anyway and Emma belongs here with her mommy and daddy."

"That's great . We'll fix up the spare room for you and Emma again."

Rachel sat up, "Ross, that will be Emma's room. I think I don't need my own room this time."

Ross shot up this time too. "You mean?"

"Yes, now this really is our room. Good night darling.' She rolled over and went to sleep contented. Ross sighed and then he did as well.


	8. Monica to the Rescue

Monica stood in Joey's living room with her clipboard . Chandler just slouched on the couch holding his head. He loved Monica , but hated to be a part of her projects. Joey sat with a piece of pizza dripping sauce all over the floor. Phoebe sat next to Mike and Rachel sat next to Ross while Monica gave her speech.

"Alright now, this is what we need to do. All of Emma and Rachel's stuff has been cleared out and needs to be boxed. Boxes will either be marked with R or E. All boxes marked E will go in the other bedroom at Ross' and all boxes marked R will go in the main bedroom. Ross?' said Monica as Ross started to fall asleep. Rachel poked him in the ribs "Yeah?"

Monica walked over and stood right in his face. "Have you made room in your closet for Rachel's things?"

"I don't think there are enough closets in the tri state area for all her stuff?" Ross laughed.

"If you are trying to make points, it's not working." Rachel said sternly.

"Your wife" he whispered to Chandler.

"Your sister." He said back.

"I expect you all to help. That includes you Joey, so you can eat later."

"I am going to need my strength." Joey whined.

After everything was placed in Ross' apartment. Rachel looked around . Everything in this apartment was his. There wasn't an ounce of her anywhere. The leather couch, the dinosaurs on the shelf, even if there were her fashion magazines on the apothecary table, his paleontology journals outnumbered them.

Finally everyone had left, Rachel stood in the middle of the living room . Ross had come over put his arm around her.

"I remember the last time I moved in . Things are sure different." She said.

"Yeah , they sure are. Rach, if you want to change anything , you are more than welcome to. I mean , this has been a bachelor's apartment for ten years. It probably could do with a woman's touch, and I know you have very good taste. So do with it what you want. After all, it's your apartment now too." He smiled.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Our apartment, Ross, our apartment."

If she ever had any doubts, all she had to do was walk into his bedroom and look at the picture on the nightstand. Even though it has been years, he still had it. She looked so young and her hair was darker than now. She was wearing a beautiful green silk dress with spaghetti straps . He was wearing a black tuxedo and his hair was a lot shorter then. Both of them were obviously very much in love.

"I can't believe you still have this." Rachel said as she held up the picture.

"Remember I was going to drink the fat." He subtly reminded her. "We may have a past , but we have a future as well."

Rachel smiled and then pulled open a box . In it was a very nice framed picture of her family. Her daughter, herself , and Ross.

She put it on the shelf in the living room, next to his picture of the gang.

The next day, Rachel sat on the couch pouring over Pottery Barn catalogs. She finally would have her own place. What would be the first thing to get rid of? She walked over and picked up some of the tackier knick knacks.

"No I can't do it." She said as she put them back down.

"Just came to see how you are guys are doing the first night. And to bring you a little breakfast." Monica said as she pushed the stroller in the door. "The twins had an appointment in town, so I stopped afterwards and got muffins."

"It is definitely a new experience." Rachel said. Emma ran over and gave her aunt a kiss.

"Babies." Emma smiled as she looked in the carriage. "Mommy me baby?"

"Yes sweetie, you were a baby too."

"Mommy me want baby."

"Emma one step at a time , okay." Rachel said in a panic. "Boy that was the last thing your brother would want to hear."

Monica went in the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee and then put the muffins on a plate. She picked up the catalogs. "Planning to redecorate ?"

"I was,but it's so hard. I never had anything of my own in your apartment, or Joey's, but this is my home now. And I want to have something in the living room that says this is Rachel's , not this is Rachel's boyfriend's. "

"Let's go shopping then." Monica said simply. "Wait a minute what about Phoebe?"

"She made me get rid of the stuff from Pottery Barn I bought." Whined Rachel.

Within a hour, Rachel proudly put her new Limoge vase filled with lilies on the bookshelf. She smiled and examined her purchase. Finally an apartment had a touch of Rachel in it.

Thanks once again to my fans …especially you Oliver… this chapter needed to be funny after how sad the last one was…


	9. The First Day

Rachel crawled out of the bed. She opened the closet and pulled out an outfit. The bedroom was still dark, so she turned on the light. Unfortunately, someone else noticed the light as well.

"Rachel!" Ross cried out. "I don't have to be up yet."

"Sorry, some of us have to go to work, we don't have summer vacation." Ross grumbled and pulled the covers over himself.

"You should be getting up anyway. Our daughter should be waking soon." Ross dragged himself out of bed and stretched. "There better be coffee if you want me up." He went to the kitchen and poured a mug of coffee.

Rachel took a quick shower and wrapped a towel around her head. She wrapped the towel around her body as well. Quickly walking into the kitchen , she grabbed a cup as well.

"Well that is a nice sight to see in the morning." Ross purred. "I would like to see more."

"I can't believe you are this horny this early in the morning, Ross Geller. Now I have no time for this right now and do you want Emma to be damaged." Rachel said.

Almost at that moment, little Emma crept into the living room where her parents were having one of their many discussions. She was wearing a pair of pink pajamas and dragging her new toy.

"Marcel hungry, me too." She yelled.

Ross took his daughter into his arms and then he carried her into the kitchen.

"Well do you want some mites because that is what Marcel eats."

Rachel almost ready and putting an earring in, "It is too early in the morning for the Discovery Channel, so could you just make her a bowl of Froot Loops , and spare me the lecture."

Ross turned to her. "Boy, you are a bitch in the morning. I forgot that.." He turned to her sincerely. "Rachel , could you please tell me what is wrong?" Rachel couldn't hold it any longer. "I am nervous okay. I am scared to death of this whole arrangement. I want things to go right. You should know when I am scared or nervous, then I just resort to be being bitchy."

"Now I know we are both on eggshells right now, but just be yourself Rachel. We are both going to make mistakes and everything won't be perfect, but we know each other and I know this is going to work because as Phoebe said. "we're lobsters who will walk with their claws linked together in the tank."

Rachel put her arms around him "And that's why I love you, because you are the same sweet guy who treats me so well and also makes my toes curl. So what do you have planned today?"

"Well I thought Emma and I would go to the baby store and pick out a big girl bed because she is almost two years old." Ross leaned down to his daughter. "How about it Emma, wanna go shopping?" Emma leaped up and down. "She's your daughter alright, mention the word shopping and she jumps." He laughed.

Rachel grabbed her briefcase and then it dawned on her, baby store. "Baby store? You mean the baby store where we got all this stuff? With the baby store whore?"" She slammed down the briefcase.

"Calm down. I am going there with my daughter and if she comes onto me , I will just say that I am spoken for this time." Ross picked it up again and then smiled. "I will call you when we are ready for lunch and then we can have lunch together."

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't have to worry at all. Taking one last sip of her coffee, she started to the door. Halfway there she realized something, she hadn't said good bye yet to her baby and her boyfriend.

"I can't believe I forgot my Emma-wemma." She leaned down and gave her a kiss. Ross came over and took her face in his hands. "Have a good day at work. Don't worry about anything. I'll see you later."then he kissed her. Startled by this, all Rachel could do was say bye.

"Okay Miss Emma. Let's get you dressed and fed." Ross said as he picked up his daughter. Emma knew something was different too. Before it was always pack a bag, let's go see Daddy. Daddy would spend time with her and then she would go home to Uncle Joey's . Now she was seeing her daddy more and more. Rachel even worried when she moved out after the whole phone number fiasco, that Emma would think of Joey more of a father than Ross. Emma dearly loved her father and just as Leonard had Rachel then Ross would have Emma.

They walked down the street to the baby store. Oddly enough, the same clerk was there. When she saw him come in, she licked her lips and unbuttoned her blouse a little.

"Hi Ross." She said breathy like Marilyn Monroe. Ross looked at her and then he could see that what Rachel feared was absolutely right.

"Is this your little girl? My she is pretty. What's her name?"

Emma popped up. "I'm Emma." "the clerk smiled. "Boy youre smart, I can see she takes after you, Ross."

Ross had enough. "Look , I know we went out and we had a nice time, but things are different now. Emma's mommy and I are together now, so you are just wasting your time." The clerk licked her lips again. "So why are you here then.?"

"I am here to buy a toddler bed for my daughter." He said. The clerk just shirked and then she led them to the section with the beds. There were beds with Disney characters, and animals, but Emma picked out a white wicker bed .

"Are you sure sweetie?" asked Ross. Emma nodded her little head. She also picked out some sheets with little ponies on them, and little farm animals because they reminded her of the little pets that Uncle Joey had.

Rachel had spent the whole morning on the phone. Now it was time for lunch. She picked up the phone and then her head started to spin.

"Oh my God, what's wrong.?" She ran to the bathroom and started to throw up. Wiping herself with a paper towel she had wet, she patted her face. She looked in the mirror and then she stared at her face. "No it was just exhaustion or the flu." She laughed it off. Then she looked down at her stomach. She had a feeling. Her period hadn't come in a month. She ran her manicured fingers over her stomach and stopped.

Was she?


	10. Baby Makes Four

Rachel took a look at the box. She sighed and then opened it. Keeping an eye on the door, she went over and sat on the toilet.

"Honey, are you in there?" Ross asked. She swallowed and then said. "Yes., so don't come in here." He went to the kitchen and got a bottle of water. "Rach, hurry it up. I only have the one bathroom." He yelled and then took another swig of water.

She didn't know what to do. She had very fond memories of the last time she was pregnant. He yelled and screamed and then he called the condom company and bitched them out. She looked down at the stick and then looked at the locked door. She slowly opened it,and then Ross ran in. A few seconds later he emerged from the bathroom. Rachel wasn't going to hide it. She kept looking at the box and then he finally saw what it was.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ross asked confused. "Yes, I haven't been feeling well and it seems like all the signs are there." Rachel admitted.She watched his face for any signs of distress or panic or anger. He just stood there. "Well are you?" he asked. "Another minute and I will know." She admitted. He took a breath and looked at the strip in Rachel's hand. They both looked at each other. Luckily Emma was out with Monica and the twins.

"That's time." Rachel said. Ross took the stick from her hand and then held it up and looked at it. He examined it with his scientist's eye and then smiled. "It's positive Rach , we're gonna have a baby. " Rachel was shocked . "You mean you're happy this time?" He lifted her up and swung her around. "You bet." He squealed. Rachel protested as he picked her up. "You crazy man, I have a baby in me." She said as she slapped him. "I know." He said imitating the way his sister said her personal phrase. "Emma is going to be a big sister."

In the meantime, Joey was on the phone again. He watched as the chick and the duck walked by. "Bobbie, Nurses? I played a doctor . I don't know."

In her office. Bobbie was the mistress of many people's fates. She was a power broker. Joey had a lot of faith in her and was willing to put his career in her hands. She had talked to Joey when she was in New York, and was impressed with him. She was quite a sight in her power suit and her headphone connected to her ear.

"Joey, that was why they wanted you. They saw you on Days and that was how they knew they wanted you. I also have another project that you might be interested in. Joey, you need to be out here. I can work for you better in Los Angeles."

Joey took a breath. "Okay Bobbie, you win. I have some things to tie up before I go. But I will call my sister out there and she can start looking for places for me. I will call you the minute I get there. Bye." Joey hung up the phone and then sat down. He went over to the table and picked up the picture . In it was his family. Not the actual family, but his brothers and his sisters. The people that supported him when his own family had their doubts. Now he was changing things, he was taking his own future by the hand. He didn't know how he was going to tell them, but they were all getting together tonight. That's when he would tell them.

Phoebe couldn't wait. It was the best news of all. Her and Mike had decided the night that the twins were born, they would start their own family. After the disappointing ride to the airport, Mike put his arms around her and comforted her in the fact that she tried to help her friend. The comfort lead to passion and then she saw the test was positive.

Once a week Monica decided to have all her friends over for dinner. It was a good idea because they all had their own lives now and her and Chandler had this beautiful house to entertain. They could see their best friends and then they could catch up with what was going on. Little did they know that so much would be going on this week.


	11. Hearing The News

Monica put the plates out onto the table. She had taken them down from the closet in the living room. This place was great. There was all kinds of space to orgainize things. She secretly knew that the Queen of England would never come, but she never let on. Chandler had replaced the dishes he broke and that was one of the things she loved about him. From the top of the stairs , came the sound of two little sets of cries.

"There's our little ones." Monica said as she ran towards the nursery. "Come on Daddy." She said to Chandler as he joined her racing up the stairs. Monica picked up Jack and Chandler picked up Erica They held them in their arms as they tried to comfort them. Monica swung Jack back and forth then up and down. "Bouncy baby Jack. , Bouncy baby Bing, " she sang. "Bouncy baby boy." She said as she smiled. In just a moment , Jack stopped crying and began to suck on his toe.

"What is your secret?" Chandler asked as Erica continued to cry. Monica put down her quiet little baby. "I guess it is a gift. You might try rapping to her. I hear that works." She snickered. At that moment, they heard the doorbell and she ran to welcome their guests.

Chandler looked down at Erica as she continued to cry. He turned around , hoping no one would see. Then he softly sang. "I like big butts, and I cannot lie. You other brothers can't deny." Erica startled to giggle.

"That always worked for me." Chandler heard a male voice and then turned around. "Oh I was trying to quiet down Erica." Chandler apologized. "No need to explain. I need your help." Ross said. "With what?" Chandler asked. "I am going to propose to Rachel." Ross said. "I think it is time."

"Why do you need my help? You know how to propose. After all , you have done it three times." Snickered Chandler as he covered back up little Erica. She was happily sucking on her thumb and cuddling a stuffed pink bunny.

"Uh huh huh huh." Laughed Ross through his teeth in that way of his. "I can't tell you now, because I promised Rachel , but I need to do this. " Chandler turned to his brother in law and friend and said sincerely. "You know I would do anything for you and Rachel."

Meanwhile downstairs Rachel , excitedly told her news. "And the doctor says that I must have gotten pregnant about the time I got off the plane in May. So that must have meant that the baby was either conceived the night of the party or the night I returned. Either way, Ross was so happy when he heard that he was going to be a father again." Phoebe ran into the house screaming. "I am going to be a Mommy again too." Monica started to jump up and down, then Rachel started to as well. Monica held her down. "I don't think that is a good idea for you." Mike accompanied her as he put his arm around her. "Yep , Phoebe and I are having a baby." He smiled and kissed her. Then Ross came down the stairs and put his arm around Rachel. "Rach and I are having a baby." He said as he looked at Mike.

"You guys don't make this into a competition. " Chandler said. Rachel looked at Phoebe. "We conceived the night I got off the plane. " Phoebe looked at her. "So did we." "This is my second baby." Rachel said looking at her. "This is my second, no wait , this is my fourth." Phoebe said defensively. "Those babies don't count." Rachel said staring down at her.

"Honey ." said Mike as he held back Phoebe.

"Sweetie." Said Ross as held back Ross.

"Back off Mike." Phoebe exclaimed as she pushed him away.

"Shut up Ross." Rachel said as she threw Ross off of her back.

Joey came in as the two women squared off against each other.

"You stole my thunder." Screamed Phoebe.

"No you stole my thunder." Screamed Rachel.

"Alright chick fight. " screamed Joey with glee. "Monica you sure know how to entertain guests. Now can I get some jello while you two roll around on the ground and kick each other , and tear each other's clothes , then maybe you might end up making out."

"Joey that's my wife." Said Mike loudly.

"You've got to understand how he thinks." Said Chandler as he welcomed his friend. Joey smiled and hugged his friend. This was really going to hurt. It was obvious that this was to be a night of celebrations for the friends. Phoebe and Rachel were both going to have a baby. Tonight he had to tell his friends , his family that he would be leaving for California.

"Everyone , time to eat." Monica announced as everyone made their way to the living room. Ross put Emma in her high chair as she banged on it and kept saying the same word over. "Break." Rachel sighed. "Do not deny it, Ross , apparently you have been teaching our daughter a new word and it's not funny." Ross was embarrassed. "Honey I can explain." Rachel kissed him . "It's not necessary. That is all water under the bridge. We have a fresh start." Everyone watched as Emma ate her first bites of lamb. Monica was trying a new recipe for the monthly dinner.

"Mon, this is delicious. Why don't you cook like this all the time?" Chandler said as he chewed his meat.

"Because I don't have the time, and this is a special occasion." Monica said happily. "I would like to propose a toast. To Phoebe and Mike as they start their new family and to Ross and Rachel as theirs grows , Congratulations." She lifted her glass and then took a sip of wine.

"None for you. " said Mike as he pulled it away .

"I'll get you some ginger ale , sweetie." Ross said as he headed for the kitchen.

"Guys , I have an announcement. " Joey interrupted. My new agent has gotten me a job. It is on a show called Nurses." Everyone yelled and cheered. "But there is only one thing. The job is in California. I am moving to Hollywood."

There was silence.


	12. Playing Games

Here is another update to a story that I have written a while ago, I try to put up new ideas as I get them, and then I will watch an episode or a movie , and then bam a new idea. So here is the next installment of For The Rest of our Lives..I will deal with the Joey issue in the next chapter… this was an idea I got at work…

Rachel walked up the stairs slowly in her John and Dave boots. She had a long coat wrapped around her and she had an evil smile. They had now been together for a couple months, and she had a surprise for her boyfriend/roommate.

She walked down the hall of the NYU building. As she did, a couple of boys in fraternity shirts turned their heads. Not bad she thought. She looked very good for thirty three and just giving birth about a year ago. These guys obviously thought she was one of their fellow classmates. They would be shocked and excited to know she was only there to see a professor. And the plans she had for him…..

Rounding the corner, she saw the glass doors and the sign that read Department of Paleontology. She opened the door and then began to scan the sign which had where the faculty offices were. Spotting it, she walked past the desk. She looked down at her watch, and prayed she had memorized the schedule. It would be terrible if she came all the way down here and he would be in a meeting or class. Monica was taking the twins to the doctor, so she asked her nicely to watch Emma for a little while. Monica got curious and asked why. Rachel pulled her aside and then started to whisper in her ear. At that moment, Monica pulled away. "I will do it on one condition. You don't tell me anything else. That's my brother you're talking about Ewww." She grimaced.

Rachel arrived at the door with the sign that said . Dr. Ross Geller on it. She pulled out her compact and then licked her lips. Putting it away, she could hear his voice and she thought he was on the phone. Well she hoped he was alone. Time for a little afternoon delight, she thought as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." the familiar voice said. Rachel peaked her head in the doorway. "Well this is a nice surprise." Ross smiled and then got up to go over and kiss Rachel. She pushed him off. "What the hell, Rach?' he said unsure of why she was pushing off his advances. "Oh well, I don't know if you should be doing that professor." She said in a shy , almost innocent like voice. "I mean I just came here for help on my assignments. This dinosaur stuff can be pretty hard." She said with a pouty lip.

Ross slowly backed away. It was obvious she was playing some kind of a kinky little game with him. He had a feeling he was going to like it. "Oh really?" he shyly smiled. "Well that's what I 'm here for. To educate and sometimes I can even learn some things from my students." He smiled at her and winked. Rachel took off her coat slowly and then closed the glass door.

"Ralph Lauren , junior miss collection." She said as she stood in front of the desk. She had on a tiny little white blouse that bared her totally toned stomach. She also had on a little mini skirt that rode her hips. Ross could see very plainly the heart shaped tattoo that she got when they were dating way back in the day. "Very nice." He said as he walked over to her. "Now Miss Green." He said very professionally. "I noticed that your mid term grades were not that good. I am willing to help you in any way I can."He put his hands in his pockets and then slowly leaned in. "I am willing to go all the way." He said as his lips lightly tapped hers. Rachel hopped up on the desk. "That's why I am asking for you to help me." She sighed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Oh my God." Ross panicked and then he lifted Rachel off of his desk. "You are here to bring me my lunch." He coached Rachel as he opened the door. A rather young looking guy in jeans and an NYU sweatshirt walked in. "Dr. Geller , you told us to come pick up our papers." He said as he around and noticed Rachel sitting in the chair with her legs crossed. "Okay Jeff, here you are and please close the door on your way out." Ross sternly said and then looked back at his totally sexy girlfriend. "By the way, she is a totally hot babe. You go for it man." Jeff smiled as he walked out the door. Ross got up and then made sure there would be no more distractions.

"Now where were we?" Rachel said as she snaked her arms around Ross' neck. "Oh and by the way, where's Emma. I thought the three of us were going to have lunch." Ross asked matter of factly. "Well I thought you would enjoy this more, so she is with Mon." Rachel said as she started to whisper in his ear. "I will do anything for an A. Anything." She said seductively as she stuck her tongue in his ear and he began to tingle."Oh Rach." Then came another knock at the door. "I am so sorry Rach, I just recorded their term paper grades and I told them they could pick them up today." Ross went over and once again opened the door. "Hey Dr. G, just came to pick up my…. Woooah. Dr. G are you getting some?" a burly football player asked as he noticed that Ross tie was undone and his dark brown hair was messed up then he noticed the girl in the chair. "Okay, that 's enough . Out!" Ross said forcefully. "Hey man it is about time." The football player laughed. "Out." Ross said shutting the door again. He looked back forlornly at Rachel. He wanted her , he wanted her so bad. He backed her up to the edge of the desk. "Okay no more playing games. I want you to show me how much you want that AAy…." The door was opened and the department secretary saw Ross on top of what appeared to be a college girl."Dr Geller!" the secretary screamed. "Ross was so embarrassed . "I am so sorry. You remember my girlfriend Rachel.?" Rachel put her coat back on. "Hello." She said shyly. "Okay." She said as she closed the door. "Ross I am so sorry about this. I just thought that we needed a little spice and you had mentioned this as a fantasy. If I wasn't going to have a baby, I would have worn the cheerleader sweater, but it doesn't fit anymore."

Ross took her in his arms and gave her a big hug. "Honey we don't have to resort to tricks like this anymore. We love each other and we are ready to head to the next part of our life." Rachel felt comforted as she was hugged. Ross was sure , now it was time.


End file.
